These Feelings Inside
by LaBellaDJalisco
Summary: What if Dominik had gotten help while his life was just hanging by a thread by someone least expected. All this and in-depth feelings expressed.MALE/SLASH.


A/N: I saw this movie a couple months ago and cried my eyes out. The story itself is beautifully put, but like how the saying goes you don't like something then change it. **I ****DISCLAIM**** the Suicide Room and its characters**. Once again I'll warn you its MALE SLASH. I am using their original Polish names so don't think it's me going mad and forgetting the proper spelling of these simple names. Please enjoy :)

Dominik tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 9:15. He sighed, it had been awhile since he had been in bed at this time, or better yet in bed at all. Before, he would spend countless hours online, talking away to Sylwia or get involved with the virtual world of the _**Suicide Room.**_ Not doing either made the dark haired boy almost crazy. Dominik sighed, he had no other choice but to get use to it, since his father disconnected the internet and had no further plans to turn it back on.

The only thing that kept him going was seeing her in a few more hours. He just had to wait for his parents to go to bed in order for him to sneak off. He was anxious on meeting her and knew that time would drag because of this.

Over the past few months and a half, Dominik had grown an obsession with Sylwia. What first started as curiosity and acceptance slowly turned towards infatuation and soon dominated his entire existence. Obviously knowing that this was not healthy, he still couldn't comprehend the core of it all.

Was it Sylwia? Or the ways that she made him feel important? Secretly needing him in order to continue living, nothing made since but it lingered in the back of his mind.

He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. Trying to relax was hard to do when his mind revolved around her. Dominik forced himself to think of a time before he knew or dreamt of her. Very quickly _his_ name came into the pale boy's mind. Without thinking he opened the door that he so desperately wanted shut. The truth was that this was the very reason he found shelter within Sylwia.

Slowly he found himself reliving the past three months and a half, and how he managed to drop off from his identity ladder to fall into the confusing abyss that he _still_ found himself in. It always was there, he never got rid of it.

He groaned as his past that he was so eager to get away from, crept its way into his mind.

**_XXXXX_**

One hundred and twelve days ago, Dominik Santorski was just your average spoiled rich kid. Who had two very successful parents, minister dad, Andrzej and his overprotective CEO mother, Beata. Both parents were never home and stayed busy. He had a bodyguard/chauffer, Jacek and Nadia, was his cook and maid and probably the only one that stayed in the house. In school he made good grades, had his group of friends, and even the hottest girl, Karolina, was interested in him. He would have taken his final exams soon and been done with high school. Anything he wanted all at his fingertips. Anything he said was like a command and he would take in great pleasure as people hurried to get it done, for fear of his parents. One would think that was all you needed but for Dominik, it just didn't work out the way he expected, and that night changed it all.

Prom night, Dominik found himself in a name brand tux, courtesy of his mother. Hair nicely combed to the right and had Karolina as his date. It was to be a wonderful end of the year event. The headmaster gave his speech encouraging everyone to be brave, express themselves, and to find their calling by doing it with passion and love. To do all this, is to seek happiness. As the headmaster continued on about the exams the pale boy couldn't help but look over at a tall ruffled-hair brunette. It was _him_, the one that silently crept into Dominik's head without warning. The very same one that throughout the whole year he found himself staring at in school and in judo. His name was….Aleksander Lubomirski, who also happened to be among the group of friends that he had. Halfway through the year was when Dominik started taking notice of him. What he felt was nothing more or nothing less than admiration.

He never imagined what was soon to come, and if he did, he would have never left his house.

Dominik's mind wasn't that much on the party. He was tired and a bit buzzed. He was sitting down on the floor with his companions in front of a table that up until an hour ago he and his date Karolina with Aleks and his date Magda occupied. Other couples now sat there and hovered over them, talking about anything that was less interesting to him.

What he did enjoy was watching others getting high and drunk and make a complete ass of themselves. He half-heartedly listened to Marta's story of her first lesbian experience with another girl, and she definitely made sure she didn't leave out any details. It was soon revealed that the girl who seduced Marta was another fellow classmate. Gasps and laughter came from the crowd of them. Across from him Magda was shocked as can be at the news with a laughing Karolina assuring her.

"Don't tell me you never kissed a girl" Jakub who was one of Aleks's friends, asked Magda.

"Yes, I have"

**_XXXXX_**

Dominik never imagined that Magda's answer would have him pulled into a dare, by the very one who caused it.

The dark headed boy could feel Aleks's gaze on him. This awkward attention was not what he needed. Especially since he possessed unknown feelings towards his watcher. He calmed himself a little by thinking_ no straight guy would fall for this._

The crowd cheered and patted Dominik; he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah! Alright! Let's do it!" Aleks agreed.

Dominik's heart pounded hard in his chest. He couldn't believe that the chestnut- haired boy had agreed to kiss him.

There was just limited things you could do out in public on a dare, especially when it was all being recorded. Dominik knew better to say no but he was split between two halves that both had dangerous consequences. One half wanted to please the crowd while the other half was curious.

"7, 6, 5" The crowd had begun to count.

Dominick felt a knot in his stomach as he sat up on his knees. Aleks's plan sure did backfire but Karolina left him out to dry for causing her to kiss Magda. Either way it was too late to back down now.

"4, 3, 2"

Looking at Aleks, Dominick worried about who would kiss who first but his answer soon came when the brunette leaned in and placed his hand on Dominick's face and began to kiss him. Aleks's tongue parted his lips, the warmth of it slowly dissolving his nervousness and feeling more relaxed as his tormentor placed both arms on Dominick's shoulders, pulling him closer at unexpecting moments. Their kisses long and full of tongue, this definitely getting the attention of everybody.

Marta pointed at Aleks "Wow. He is so into it"

The crowd started screaming and chanting "Homos, Homos"

While Antoni another one of Aleks's friends patted and tugged at the brunette's shoulder to break free, only making him grab Dominick's collar and pull him towards him.

Dominick found himself in complete bliss even after they did manage to break them apart, he found himself only searching for his lips leaning forward. Aleks grinned and Magda threw a hand up to stop him, ending the engagement.

The crowd cheered them on making both boys smile.

Dominick found himself blushing at the thought. He never imagined that he would ever kiss a guy, especially Aleks. What worried him now was that he liked it.

He recalled that night coming home a little more intoxicated than what he expected. Above all he was happy even more with the events that happened the next day in class. In a way it was unexpected and still confused the hell out of Dominik especially now when he thought about it. He remembered how he tried his best to act as if nothing had happened but was quickly reminded by the one he shared his dirty deed with.

Aleks was well known to tease and play games. Reason why Dominik never took him serious as his mischievous pal would grin and make provocative gestures towards him. He just would remind himself that Aleks was just acting on a dare and that there was nothing serious about it. What he did start questioning was how did he feel about the whole thing and of Aleks. Once again he just found himself even more confused and a bit frustrated to think that if he was, what he thought it was, then who could he share this discovery with. It was useless, especially if the one that made you think and act upon it was out of reach. Dominik shook his head he wasn't accepting the fact that he was…he was. He couldn't even say it.

**_XXXXX_**

Dominik let out a groan.

That was the beginning of his path to destruction.

Downstairs, he could still hear his parents talking. It didn't interest him to eavesdrop but how he wished they would hurry up and go to sleep. Sylwia clearly said that she would only be there till midnight. He knew better than to think she would already be there waiting on him. Not even she looked to be the type to just show up early. He rolled over and tried to kill time some more. Only forty-five minutes had gone by. He returned to thinking about that terrible day where he was at the top and within hours hit rock bottom.

**_XXXXX_**

Sixty-Three people liked the video that was unsurprisingly uploaded of Aleks and Dominik. That would be Sixty-Three people and even more that would later turn on him. He remembered how each one expressed their enjoyment of watching. It was one comment that stood out the most that made him smile that day.

Aleks Lubomirski: This is the event of the year!

Even thinking now upon it, made the pale boy question him. Why did he acted like a complete douche soon after? Insulting him and making fun, even going as far as posting his embarrassing moment in Judo class for all to see and have their share of insults. Why did he bothered and teased Dominik so _much_?Especially to be responcible, and only to sell him out shortly afterwards

It took him a moment to realize he was starting to cry, it still amazed him to think that it had gone as far as taking his pride. The most craziest feeling of all was that Dominik _still_ thought that he liked him.

******A/N: So end of this chapter. I was going to type it all up as one long story but you and I both need a break...lol XD… Ok my beautiful people this is when you tell me what you think. !Please Let me just add that in _**my**_ _**opinion**_ that was the best on-screen kiss and those were some hott boys. Don't you think?


End file.
